1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for determining vehicle instability, and more specifically to a system and method for predicting when vehicle rollover may occur.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles may be equipped with a rollover sensing system, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,474, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Previous rollover sensing systems did not distinguish between conditions indicative of a vehicle rollover and conditions indicative of a vehicle impact event. As a result, prior rollover sensing systems may interpret the forces associated with a vehicle impact event as being indicative of a vehicle rollover even when a rollover is unlikely to occur.
Before Applicants' invention, there was a need for an improved system and method of assessing vehicle instability and conditions indicative of a vehicle rollover. In addition, there was a need for a system and method that could distinguish between a vehicle impact event and situations in which a rollover is likely to occur. In addition, there was a need for a system and method that could accurately predict a vehicle rollover so that appropriate corrective and/or protective actions could be taken. In addition, there was a need for a system and method that could be implemented without the need for specialized sensors or other equipment. In addition, there was a need for a system and method that could be implemented in a high volume mass production operation, such as motor vehicle production. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by Applicants' invention as summarized below.